Sweet Blood
by Scarlett.M.S
Summary: Harry Potter se anuncio secuestrado el verano antes de entrar a su sexto año, a pesar de esto misteriosamente él vuelve a casa de los Dursley. Los de la Orden del Fénix lo llevaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place a pasar el resto del verano. Pero... notaron algo raro en el comportamiento del joven Potter, y Dumbledore manda a Snape a vigilarlo de cerca... aunque le cueste la vida.
1. Capitulo 1

Sweet Blood

Ese verano para Severus Snape parecía ser perfecto para poder relajarse y olvidarse de las abominaciones que hacían sus alumnos con la excusa de que... eso era una poción. Se la estaba pasando de lo lindo en sus aposentos en Hogwarts esas vacaciones, ya Hasta tenía una pequeña rutina; por las mañanas salía a trotar a un parque muggle -ya que si lo hacía a la vista de algunos de sus colegas ya podría hasta imaginarse a los alumnos decir cada vez que lo vieran:"¡Oh no, corre o te atrapará el murciélago atleta!"-, lo hacía más que todo para despejarse y liberar energía, después leía y leía libros de pociones para así crear más recetas o madificar la formula de algunas, luego iba a su invernadero privado para recolectar más especias y ingredientes para así empaquetarlas y guardarlas en orden, ya llegando la tarde se ponía a leer libros de comedia/misterio -raro, pero algunos de los personajes tenían un humor tan asido como el de él, por lo cual tomaba nota de buenas frases hirientes- con una copa de vino como acompañado y como cereza del pastel se daba un baño de hiervas relajantes como por 10 minutos y, como si estuviera flotando, se iba directamente a su cama a dormir. Debía agradecer la falta de estrés de ese verano, nunca había tenido tantas noches de sueños tranquilos en años.

Sin embargo, su verano lleno de paz y tranquilidad se vio abruptamente interrumpido en una relajante tarde de un miércoles en la que él estaba leyendo un capítulo muy interesante de su libro mientras estaba casi recostado de su sofá favorito cuando la puerta de su despacho fue brevemente tocada con desesperación.

Decidió ignorar aquellos toques y seguir con su lectura, pero quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más urgencia.

Snape bajo el libro hasta su regazo y su ceño se frunció en fastidio - No voy a-**_ *toc, toc, toc*_** estoy en medio de-**_ *toc, toc, toc*_** ¡Arghh...! ¡Voy! - lanzó su libro al sofá y de unas cuantas zancadas estuvo frente a la puerta, la cual abrió abruptamente dejándolo ver a un Albus Dumbledore con una expresión de preocupación pura.

Albus - arrastró el nombre entre sus dientes - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

\- Severus, mi muchacho, ha ocurrido una emergencia - decía presurado el anciano, casi como si estuviera apunto de darle un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Una emergencia como que...?

\- Es sobre Harry - Snape trato de evitar la cara de fastidio intenso que estaba apunto de poner al oír el nombre, aunque la mirada dura de Albus le dijo que si había mostrado su fastidio.

\- ¿Que ocurrió con el mocoso ahora? - pregunto con desgano, ignorando la nueva mirada ceñuda de Albus.

\- Harry Potter ha desaparecido de la casa de los Dursley - los ojos de Snape se desorbitaron y sintió como si en su espalda le cayera agua helada. **_Mierda..._**

\- Permiteme un momento - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Albus y llegar a sus habitaciones en largas zancadas, con varios pases de varita cambio su camisón y pantuflas por su típico atuendo negro. Estaba pasando por su salita cuando se detuvo y le dio una mirada a su abandonado libro - Voy a volver por ti y averiguar quién es Thomas y que hacía en la casa de Susan - le advirtió al libro mientras lo señalaba, segundos después volvió a abrir la puerta - Listo, vamos a buscar a Potter.

Ambos magos caminaron con pasos rápidos hasta las afueras de Hogwarts, donde terminaban las barreras, y se Aparecieron cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Al entrar encontraron a toda la Orden del Fénix en el comedor, parecían un montón de pájaros discutiendo entre ellos debatiendo en donde estaba Harry Potter o como, por las tangas de leopardo de Merlín, pudo siquiera haber desaparecido cuando Potter era protegido por las protecciones de sangre que tenia la casa de los Dursley.

\- Debieron haberlo secuestrado los seguidores del Señor Oscuro - exclamó Kingsley con total seguridad de sus palabras, varios asintieron horrorizados.

\- ¿Cómo podrían unos simples Mortifagos haber traspasado las protecciones de sangre y llevarse a Potter, así como así? - pregunto Moddy mirando al moreno estrechando su único ojo bueno - De seguro Potter salió por voluntad propia de las protecciones de la casa cuando desapareció - finalizó el Auror.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! -exclamó ahora Remus Lupin - Harry no es tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar, ni mucho menos salir sabiendo lo peligroso que es afuera con los Mortifagos buscándolo - razono el licantropo amablemente.

\- Estamos hablando de Potter, siempre en busca de peligro cuando se siente aburrido - dijo acidamente Snape, haciendo que las miradas de todos se posaran en él.

Sirius Black camino unos pasos amenazantes hacia él - ¿Qué estás insinuando, Quejicus? - pronunció irradiando odio hacia el oscuro hombre, quien curvo su boca en una sonrisa burlona.

\- Qué tal vez tu ahijadito tiene, desgraciadamente, la misma inteligencia que tú, saco de pulgas - escupio con desprecio Snape, y asi inicio una estruendosa discución entre los dos magos, luego varios de la Orden estaban apoyando a alguno de los dos, toda la sala se lleno y lleno de más exclamaciones a tal punto que el retrato de la Señora Black estaba gritando que se callaran y marcharan todos esos traidores de sangre.

Albus, él estaba teniendo un tic nervioso debajo de su ojo izquierdo, sus amigables ojos azules brillaron de enojo cada vez más. Hasta que exploto.

Colocando su varita en su garganta invoco un Sonorus - ¡SILENCIO! - exclamo Dumbledore, su cara, la cual estaba un poco roja, estaba endurecida en una expresión de enojo que casi nadie de esa sala habia visto antes en el amigable y sereno mago, excepto McGonagall una vez cuando los estudiantes escondieron sus caramelos de limon en una broma al director, la sala se lleno de un tenso silencio. Dumbledore miro a todos con ojos criticos - ¡Harry Potter ha desaparecido y tan solo se ponen a discutir entre ustedes como niños pequeños en vez de pensar en una manera de encontrarlo! ¡No sabemos lo que le estara pasando ahora mismo y solo perdemos el tiempo!

Todos tenian la mirada gacha como si fueran niños siendo reñidos por su anciano abuelo, y es que era verdad; Harry Potter podria estar en peligro en esos momentos, podrian estarle torturando o maldiciendo o hasta incluso algo peor. No estaban llegando a nada discutiendo.

Luego de aquel arranque de ira de Albus todos se pusieron en marcha a ir en grupos de tres a buscar por toda Gran Bretaña, revisando casa por casa -claro, sin que los muggles los notaran, callejon por callejon, en cualquier grieta o tunel. Estuvieron asi como por alrededor de dos semanas y aun no tenian noticias sobre el paradero del Niño-que-Vivio, ni un solo rastro de magia que les diera alguna pista, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. La preocupación era algo que los estaban consumiendo, no solo a Albus y a Sirius, quienes por cierto no habian dormido tranquilamente en días, sino también a los Weasleys quienes veian a Harry como un integrante mas de la familia, Molly cada dia lloraba junto a Arthur por no saber nada de su pequeño retoño, Minerva McGonagall tampoco se daba un descanso ante tanta preocupación, lo mismo pasaba con Remus Lupin quien cada día pensaba que sus sentidos agudizados de licantropo le estaban fallando al no poder rastrear la escencia de Harry.

Todos estaban preocupados, hasta incluso Severus Snape, sorprendentemente, pero mas que todo siempre estaba murmurando malhumorado el como Mocosos-Gryffindors-Insufribles se desaparecian sin dejar rastro alguno. Si esto continuaba asi sus preciadas vacaciones relajantes se desvanecerian al igual que Potter.

Incluso habian ido a la casa de los Dursley y preguntarles si no habian visto algun indicio extraño en el comportamiento de Potter o los alrededores de la casa. Los unico que consiguieron fueron unos miedosos y enfurecidos muggles que los querian fuera de su casa, hasta escucharon a Vernon Dursley murmurar sobre que era mejor asi con Potter lejos de ellos. Snape pensaba que la insufrible arrogancia y busqueda de fama del menor de los Potter los tenia asi de asustadizos con respecto a la magia, de seguro amenazandolos siempre con hechizarlos. Sin embargo, Dumbledore habia notado el nerviosismo de Petunia Dursley con respecto a tapar con su pequeño y casi esqueletico cuerpo de revista de chismes la puerta que daba a la alacena debajo de las escaleras ¿Que estara tratando de ocultar con tantos nervios cada vez que iban a la casa?

Ese día tal vez era uno de los peores que habia tenido, o tal vez esto se extenderia por otra semana más, le habia tocado como compañeros de busqueda al otro amigo sarnoso de Black, Remus Lupin, y con Charlie Weasley, quien al enterarse de la desaparición de Harry Potter llego al cuartel tan pronto como se le vio posible al domador de Dragones. Ambos no paraban de hablar de Potter, hablando lastimeramente de lo que le estuviese susediendo en esos momentos, todo el tiempo estaban "_Harry esto_" y "_Harry lo otro_", Snape siempre los escuchaba ya sea delante de él por unos pasos o detras de él. Snape se estaba artando de tantos sollozos lastimeros hacia el mocoso de Potter, si tal vez dejaban de lamentarse y buscar más tal vez tendrian alguna pista del paradero del Niño de Oro.

Ese día estaban buscando en un bosque cercano a Privet Drive, tratando de er si habia indicios de alguna casa o guarida sospechosa en medio de los espesos arboles. No fue hasta casi despues del medio dia que Lupin se puso mucho mas alerta, tanto Snape como Weasley se detuvieron para observar al licantropo olor cerca de unos arboles, sus ojos ambarinos iluminados, repentinamente se puso a escavar entre la tierra, con las manos desnudas. Weasley también se le unio, ayudandole a sacar la tierra.

Snape estaba observando el "_comportamiento perruno_" que le habia pegado a ambos magos, estaba poniendo sus ojos en blanco al ver que la excavación no llevaba a ninguna parte... hasta que Lupin se topo con algo.

\- ¡Es de Harry! - exclamo extasiado al tener unos lentes rotos de montura redonda entre sus manos, lo olio como si no hubiera un mañana, encontrando la escencia de Harry Potter en ellos - Si esto esta aqui no debe de estar muy lejos en donde lo tienen, hay que buscar más.

Y asi Lupin comenzo a oler con mas fervor el aire, tratando de no perder el rastro de Potter, una de las cosas que se dio cuenta el licantropo fue que el olor de este abundaba arriba en los arboles, como si pajaros gigantes hubieran tenido a Potter entre sus patas para poder volar. Buscaron en dirección al norte, más que emocionados que nunca con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Potter.

Confiando en el agudo olfato de Lupin y las habilidades de rastreo magico de Snape y Weasley pudieron encontrar por entre los troncos de los arboles no solo su escencia sino también huellas de manos de Harry Potter, huellas de forcejeo, como si se huebiese intentado agarrar de entre los troncos para evitar ser arrastrado por lo que sea que lo hubiese capturado.

En cierto punto los tres magos se inquietaron, ya que mientras más arboles iban encontrando no solo habian mas y mas huellas, sino también rastros de sangre, pequeños rastros pero era sangre de Potter. Los tres estaban palidos ante pensamientos cercanos de lo que pudieron haberle hecho al menor. Ya cayendo la noche ya no solo habian rastros de Potter, habia de sangre de animales silvestres, en cierto punto encontraron en medio de su camino terrestre un ciervo, seco, sin una gota de sangre aparte de la que habia a su alrededor, como si huviera luchado por salvarse, lo inquietante de esto no solo era la sangre sino el rastro de pisadas de pies desnudos de Potter en el suelo, aunque estos estaban lejos del muribundo cuerpo. Lupin y Snape se estremecieron ante la posibilidad de que lo que sea que tuviera a Potter fuera una criatura de la oscuridad, mas posiblemente un vampiro.

De repente Remus Lupin olio de vuelta el aire, sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

\- ¡El olor se hace mucho más fuerte por aqui, vamos! ¡Harry debe de estar cerca!

Entonces corrieron, ahora más extasiados y emocionados con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry Potter pronto. Corrieron y corrieron, con sus varitas en manos y precavidos de cualquier sonido a su alrededor de algun posible ataque. Lupin exclamaba feliz por tanta escencia, estaban cerca, lo sentia, no, todos lo sentian. Por fin, despues de casi 3 semanas, al fin encontrarian a Harry Potter.

Despues de pasar muchos espesos arboles divisaron una cabaña, solitaria, silenciosa. Cautelosos se acercaron a esta, lanzaron varios hechizos de precaucion alrededor de esta, ninguna anomalia. Decidieron entrar e inspeccionar.

Remus podia oler con abundacia el olor de Harry... y el de alguien más pero este era escaso, extrañamente. La cabaña era simple a primera vista, en una pequeña sala habian rastros de magia, como si se tratara de simple magia accidental, revisaron las primeras dos puertas que vieron, dos habitaciones con una cama matrimonial cada una, armarios y un pequeño escritorio, sin embargo en una de ella Lupin pudo detectar un fuerte olor a Harry y algo de su sangre en una de las camas, se estremecio al detectar también el olor de la otra _persona_... aun estaba en la sospecha de que se trataba de una criatura oscura. Mientras Snape revisaba los armarios y encontro varios frascos con ingredientes de pociones, hasta incluso unos muy raros, con un pequeño hechizo pudo ver las huellas de manos de quien sea que haya vivido alli y se haya llevado a Potter, algunas huellas parecian recientes.

\- ¡Oigan, creo que les interesara venir a ver esto! - exclamo Charlie Weasley desde otra sala, ambos magos estuvieron alli en un instante, y tal vez lo que vieron les erizo la piel.

En el suelo se podian apreciar las marcas de runas, la sangre esparcida en el lugar era mucha, como si hubieran luchado estando cubiertos de sangre, al igual que habia reciduos de lo que parecia ser una poción, Remus se volvio más blanco que un papel al reconocer el olor y la sangre de Harry, al igual que la de aquella persona. Aunque cerca de una ventana era uno de los escenarios más extraños e intrigantes; a pesar de que aun habia sangre la lucha parecia haberse extendido en su mayoria alli, pero el rastro de una extraña ceniza que estaba esparcida cerca de la ventana les dio una idea de que lo que fuera que capturo a Potter era sin duda alguna un vampiro, y que muy posiblemente ya este muerto, pero aun asi no habia indicios de que Potter haya sobrevivido o no. Ante esto buscaron con más urgencia por toda la cabaña, cada habitación, armario, debajo de las camas, hasta incluso en el techo pero nada. Harry Potter no estaba por ningun lado en la cabaña.

Lo unico extraño que encontraron en su busqueda por la cabaña fue que en el refrigerador que estaba en la cocina contenia diferentes recipientes con sangre, los cuales estaban en su totalidad vacios, Lupin olio en ellos sangre de animales. No habia nada que les dijera donde estaba Harry, aparte del camino que siguieron con el rastro con la escencia de Harry no habia otro como para saber en que dirección habria tomado para escapar.

Lupin no se quedo conforme con los resultados, por lo que comenzo a olfatear por los alrededores, sin obtener resultados, el licantropo se comenzo a poner ansioso buscando y buscando. Snape fue y le detuvo.

\- Lupin - arrastro el nombre hasta hacer que el castaño le miro - No esta aqui, hay que irnos y dar un reporte a Albus sobre este lugar.

\- ¡No! ¡Harry puede estar cerca necesitando nuestra ayuda! ¡No podemos irnos! - de repente sus ambarinos ojos miraron la cabaña y estos brillaron, ansiosos - ¡La cabaña! ¡Debe de haber un pasadizo o una puerta corrediza en alguna parte, estoy seguro, hay que buscar otra vez!

Antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la cabaña Snape lo tomo del antebrazo con fuerza para que se detuviera - Alli no hay nada - dijo friamente el maestro de pociones - Ya revisamos todo, no hay ni pasadizos ni habitaciones secretas, no hay nada. Y mucho menos esta Potter, hay que volver, ahora.

\- ¡Pero Harry-

\- ¡ÉL NO ESTA AQUI! - le grito ya fuera de si al licantropo, Charlie que habia tenido como profesor hasta ciertos años a Snape se estremecio ante el grito que dio - ¡Potter no esta aqui, y si lo estuviera con todo lo que vimos ya lo hubieramos encontrado muerto! - Lupin perdio todo color en su rostro despues de eso, él obviamente no queria llegar a la conclusion de que Harry estuviera muerto, pero Snape tenia razon -_como simepre_, se dijo a regañadientes- debian volver.

Snape solto a Lupin y no aparto su fria mirada de él hasta que se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de vuelta por el camino por donde llegaron, Lupin tenia una expresión abatida, Charlie se acerco a este y coloco su mano en el hombro del licantropo, brindandole apoyo.

\- Todo estara bien, de seguro aun esta vivo, donde quiera que este, estamos hablando de Harry despues de todo - le sonrio traquilizadoramente el pelirrojo, Remus unicamente dio una sonrisa a medias. Ambos magos comenzaron a seguir al oscuro hombre, quien no dejaba de pensar y pensar.

**_¿Donde carajos estas, Harry Potter?_**

**_Capitulo_****_ 1\. Sweet Blood._**

* * *


	2. Capitulo 2

Sweet Blood

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el hallazgo del equipo de búsqueda de Snape en la cabaña, aun así, habían vuelto a como estaban al inicio. Sin evidencias o algo que les dijera el paradero de Harry Potter... o, lo que no querían pensar la mayoría de la Orden, el posible cadáver muribundo de este. Molly Weasley lloraba con mas ganas desde que escucharon el reporte de Snape.

Lo poco que habían encontrado en la cabaña para investigar era muy poco, al día siguiente habían vuelto para inspeccionar más a fondo la cabaña, tratar de averiguar cuanto tiempo habían permanecido Potter y aquel vampiro juntos, o hasta donde había llegado el vampiro en torturar o sacarle sangre a Potter. Las huellas y el olor les indico que no solo habían pasado dos semanas juntos, sino también que las huellas que estaban relacionadas con la sala donde estaba la sangre y las marcas de runas era lo mas reciente; el ritual o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho el vampiro había sido entre esa segunda semana. Snape identifico varias de las pociones rotas o usadas que estaban en los armarios, entre esas estaban algunas Regeneradoras de Sangre, unos ungüentos que parecían ser potentes bloqueadores solares, además de un par de pociones de Dormir Sin Sueños y otras que restringieran el flujo de la magia. Y una de las cosas que le sorprendió encontrar entre las pociones fueron medicamentos muggles como calmantes y anti-depresivos, estas estaban casi en su totalidad esparcidas por la habitación donde Lupin identifico la sangre de Potter.

Snape se estremeció con el presentimiento que le recorrió. Si para Potter fue un infierno convivir con un vampiro entonces pudo haber sido tan insoportable como para quitarse la vida a fuerza de pastillas y, cosa que explica la escasa sangre de Potter en la cama y en el baño, que haya tratado de suicidarse a través de cortes ¿Fue mejor dejar de vivir que seguir soportando a un vampiro hambriento por dos semanas? Snape pensaba que a pesar de ser el salvador del mundo mágico era lo mejor, no seguir sufriendo más, pero si Potter trato innumerables veces de quitarse la vida ¿Como es que no habían encontrado el cuerpo de este o hasta incluso un rastro de sangre a las afueras de la cabaña?

Este tipo de preguntas no dejaban dormir al maestro de pociones ¿La guerra empeoraría al darse a conocer la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Potter? Si resultaba efectivamente estar muerto ¿Podrían salvarse todos del Señor Oscuro? Snape se había encontrado a si mismo ponerse igual de paranoico que Moddy ante tantas posibilidades ¿Que seria de él si su Señor se enteraba de la desaparición de Potter? ¿Que seria de todos? ¿Del mundo mágico?

Snape despertó abruptamente de su siesta, la cual le llevo a un sueño turbulento donde este le mostraba un futuro apocalíptico en donde vivían subyugados por el Señor Oscuro. Sudando al frío y estando más pálido de lo considerado casi inhumanamente decidió darse un baño de hiervas relajantes. Todo este asunto de la desaparición de Potter lo tenia mal.

Tomo una botella de Whisky de Fuego de su pequeña bodega junto con una copa y arrastrando los pies se dirige al baño que se encontraba en sus habitaciones privadas. Se dejo sumergirse entre las tibias y aromáticas aguas de su tina, dejo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajara, dejando que la tensión abandonara poco a poco su cuerpo, acerco su copa llena hasta el tope de Whisky a sus labios y dejo que el ardiente liquido se deslizara por su experimentado paladar, dejando salir así un ronco suspiro. Dejándose abandonar por la sensación de relajación, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes para poder despejarse de todo el lío que estaba causando la desaparición de Potter.

Cuando el agua ya no se sentía tibia decidió levantarse de la tina e ir a cambiarse, la botella de Whisky la dejo encima de su mesita de noche, por si se le antojaba un trago de media noche, tan solo se había tomado un cuarto de la botella aunque gracias a su buena resistencia hacia el alcohol no se sentía embriagado, por lo que se acomodo en su pulcra cama de doceles, se tapó hasta el pecho y dejando que la cortina de su cabello cayera sobre la almohada cruzo sus manos sobre su regazo. Y comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos, mirando hipnotizado el techo de su cama, dando paso así a un plano astral de pensamientos sobre el futuro del mundo mágico y de lo que seria de todos ellos si no encontraban a Potter, preferiblemente vivo, que se extendió hasta muy llegando a las 2 de la madrugada. Se dejo caer entre sus sueños ante la intensa necesidad de dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, o lo que fueron precisamente horas de sueño para Snape, comenzó el día con un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho, se restregó la cara para despertarse un poco e ir a abrir la puerta, teniendo en cuenta que muy posiblemente se tratara de Albus.

\- Ya no se puede dormir en paz en estos días con estas "alarmas" - murmuro mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la puerta de su despacho, al abrir esta vio a un Albus Dumbledore muy ansioso y con ojos azulados brillando a tal extremo que Snape sintió que quedaba cegado ante tanto brillo. Y, como si se tratara de un deja vú, miro desganadamente a Albus.

Albus - arrastro el nombre al tiempo que se restregaba una vez más la cara - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

\- Severus, mi muchacho, tengo buenas noticias - decía ansioso a mil el anciano mago.

\- ¿"Buenas" como que...?

\- Es sobre Harry - casi chillo de lo emocionado que estaba, tantas vueltas al asunto ya estaban mareando al pobre maestro de pociones, aunque en sus adentros estaba un poco aliviado que hayan "buenas" noticias sobre Harry Potter.

\- ¿Hay buenas noticias sobre el paradero de Pot-

\- ¡Han encontrado a Harry! - y... efectivamente era un deja vú, sus ojos se volvieron a desorbitar y sintió, ahora en todo su cuerpo, como lo bañaban completamente con agua helada.

Snape boqueo como pez en la superficie como por un par de segundos antes de recuperar el habla - Permiteme un momento - dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Albus, camino aun pasmado hasta sus habitaciones, volvió su mirada hacia sus ropas; un camisón gris y pantuflas. Dio un gruñido desconforme, dando tan solo un pase de su varita sus pijamas fueron cambiados por su habitual túnica negra, mientras volvía en sus pasos de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta alzo los brazos al cielo... ¿Feliz...? "_Relajantes vacaciones de verano, muy pronto volverán a mi_", se decía entre pensamientos el oscuro hombre.

Luego de un largo recorrido hacia los limites de Hogwarts se aparecieron en el vecindario de Privet Drive, no tan alejada de la casa de los Dursley se encontraban Lupin, Moody, Kingsley y Tonks. Cada uno con un apropiado atuendo muggle poco llamativo, los únicos que resaltaban eran Dumbledore y Snape al llevar sus túnicas, Moody al verlos hechizo fugazmente sus ropas para luego mirarlos con un ojo critico.

\- ¡¿Que acaso están dementes?! ¡Estamos en un vecindario muggle!

\- Son las 5 de la mañana, nadie además de los que tengan trabajos a esta hora nos podrían ver como personas sospechosas - razono Albus algo divertido por su descuido - Vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos al recibir el Patronus de Kingsley - se excuso el anciano mago, aun con sus azulados ojos brillando de ansia y emoción.

Moody solo gruño en aceptación, se volvieron al grupo y, tratando de ser discretos con algunos encantamientos de silencio, comenzaron a caminar a paso calmado hacia la propiedad de los Dursley.

...Entonces ¿Es verdad? - comenzó Albus, notandose en este la emoción que lo carcomía - ¿Encontraron a Harry?

\- Si, y no - respondió Kingsley, haciendo que Albus y Snape fruncieran el ceño confundidos, ante la confusión en la mirada de ambos magos procedió a explicarse - Ninguno de nosotros lo encontró, pero gracias a la constante vigilancia que se le ha hecho a la casa los Dursley nos dimos cuenta de que Potter estaba devuelta en la casa, como si nunca hubiese estado desaparecido por casi 3 semanas.

Era obvio el desconcierto en los magos ante esto, ciertamente ¿Como fue que Harry Potter, secuestrado por un vampiro en una cabaña en medio del bosque, había vuelto al hogar de sus tíos como si nada? Pero lo que se preguntaba Snape era ¿Como volvió? Esto y muchas otras preguntas serias debían de hacerle al joven Gryffindor para saber que fue exactamente lo que paso.

Ya estando frente a la casa de los Dursley decidieron esperar hasta las 8 de la mañana, para no molestar a los dueños tan temprano en la mañana. Se ubicaron en una placita cercana a la casa y esperaron allí, claro, aparentando ser muggles cualquiera que pasaban el rato en la plaza. Kingsley se puso a conversar junto con Lupin, Tonks se sentó junto a Dumbledore a alimentar palomas con un poco de pan, Moody estaba de paranoico viendo a unas ardillas cerca de un árbol mientras Snape saco su libro de comedia/misterio y comenzó a leer desde donde se quedo la ultima vez. Estuvieron así hasta las 8 de la mañana cumplidas, al acercarse a la casa como si fueran uno de estos grupos de "oración", tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que alguien saliera -esperaban con muchas ansias que fuera Harry Potter-.

Escucharon los gritos de Petunia Dursley dentro de la propiedad al igual que un par de estruendos y hasta los gritos de Vernon Dursley, ambos ordenándole a Potter a que abriera la puerta pero este se negaba rotundamente, pasaron otros minutos en silencio hasta que la puerta principal fue abierta por una Petunia Dursley echando humos por las orejas de los molesta que estaba. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes eran que su cara palideció completamente.

\- ¡U-ustedes otra vez! - balbuceo nerviosa - ¿Que quieren ahora?

\- Obviamente, por Harry Potter, señora Dursley - dijo cortésmente Lupin, Petunia los miro a todos con nerviosismo antes de hacer una mueca y darles paso dentro de su casa. Todos los magos se adentraron a la casa y se ubicaron en la sala, donde estaba el hijo de los Dursley, Duddley, comiendo papitas fritas teniendo sus manos y parte de su cara cubierta de una especie de polvo naranja, el cual lamia directamente de sus dedos. Todos hicieron una mueca de asco ante los pocos modales que tenia el joven muggle al comer.

Petunia se acerco hasta el inicio de las escaleras y mirando hacia el final de estas con desgano exclamo - ¡Hey, mocoso, te buscan tus amiguitos raros de tu escuela de fenómenos! - todos de cada uno de los que estaban allí, exceptuando a Duddley, sufrieron un tic nervioso debajo de sus ojos al igual que sentían unas extremas ganas de hechizar a la mujer.

Sin embargo, al escuchar unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras todos se removieron emocionados de volver a ver a Harry Potter, los pasos de este se aproximaron a la sala dudosos, al igual que algo livianos. Y... lo que vieron de este los dejo no solo desconcertados sino también helados.

El joven adolescente estaba pálido hasta llegar a parecer enfermizo, tenia unas ligeras ojeras debajo de sus opacos ojos, su cabello parecía dar la imagen de estar no solo enredado hasta más no poder sino que también estaba mugriento y sucio, parecía extremadamente delgado y, en lo poco que se podía ver a través de su sweater marrón, en algunos lados tenia lo que parecían ser cortes. Lupin se acerco a este apresuradamente y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, feliz de verlo sano y salvo, además de comprobar el delgado cuerpo del menor y el abundante olor a suciedad de este, pero sin importarle nada lo siguió estrechando feliz entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Harry, gracias a Merlín estas bien! - Remus estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras seguía abrazando a Harry, este en cambio tardo unos momentos en corresponder al abrazo del licántropo, estando completamente tenso. Este se alejo un poco para mirar más de cerca a al azabache, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver lo verdaderamente demacrado que estaba, al acunar la cara de este se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba su piel - ¡Estas helado, Harry! ¿Que te sucedió? ¿Como desapareciste? ¿Viste al sujeto que te secuestro?

Harry miro nervioso al resto de ellos mientras se encogía ante cada pregunta que hacia el licántropo, el menor termino de perder todo el color de su cara ante la mención de su secuestrador, comenzando temblar ligeramente y dar paso a una extrema incomodidad ante la cercanía de Lupin.

\- Y-y-yo... e-eso... - Harry sorprendiendo a todos comenzó a hiperventilar y a temblar furiosamente, mientras trataba de alejarse de los brazos de Remus, quien fue apartado rápidamente por Snape.

\- ¡Lupin! - escupió el pocionista - ¡Mira lo que han causado tus estúpidas preguntas! ¡¿Debería recordarte que Potter acaba de regresar de un secuestro en que pudo haber resultado muerto?! - lo acuso venenosamente, haciendo que Lupin se encogiera, avergonzado por su reciente comportamiento con Harry.

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia Potter, quien sorprendentemente estaba arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la sala temblando ligeramente, mirando temeroso a todos, pero nadie supo explicar como fue que llego allí tan rápida y silenciosamente. Tal actitud desconcertó a Snape, quien siempre había vivido con la imagen de un arrogante e insufrible mocoso que se bañaba con su fama por ser el grandisimo Harry Potter, ahora sus ojos veían a un joven asustadizo hasta muy posiblemente de su propia sombra, temblando y mirándolos con absoluto terror, como si temiera que alguno de ellos quisiera hacerle daño, cosa que era improbable.

Albus se volvió hacia Petunia, quien observaba a Potter con una extraña mueca de disgusto - ¿Ha estado así desde que volvió?

Petunia le miro aun manteniendo su misma mueca, el anciano mago pareció ver que las facciones de esta se arrugaron un poco más al dirigirle la mirada.

\- Si, no deja de temblar cada vez que ve a Vernon o a Duddley, conmigo no ha reaccionado de esa forma desde que llego, aunque esta es la primera vez que sale de su habitación - Albus fruncio el ceño ante la respuesta.

\- ¿Cuando llego Harry a la casa, exactamente?

\- Ayer por la noche, llego cubierto de sangre seca y barro - Petunia ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de Potter cubierto de sangre se estremeció visiblemente, Albus asintió conforme con la respuesta de la mujer. Dio un leve "_Gracias_" antes de acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry, quien disminuyo su temblor al mirarle.

\- Harry, mi muchacho - le llamo suavemente el anciano tratando de no asustar más al menor - ¿Porque no tomas tus cosas y nos vamos a Grimmauld Place? Estoy seguro de que extrañas a Sirius ¿No? - ante la mención de su padrino sus opacos ojos verdes mostraron un leve brillo.

\- ¿P-puedo... ver a S-Sirius...? - susurro esperanzado el joven, Dumbledore asintió suavemente. Extendió su mano a Harry para atraerlo, este la tomo dudoso pero aun así se acerco a él, el anciano mago noto en las manos de este vendajes y curitas alrededor de estas.

\- Ve y busca tus cosas, nos iremos ahora mismo, si quieres.

Harry se mostró emocionado ante la idea, aunque cuando su vista se volvió hacia una ventana donde vio una diminuta grieta en esta dejando a la vista un pequeño rayo de luz solar se encogió ligeramente y miro este con horror antes de subir rápidamente hacia el segundo piso a recoger sus cosas. Esa pequeña acción fue observada con detenimiento por Albus, Remus y Snape, quien estrecho sus ojos ante esto, pensando.

Harry sorprendentemente se tardo 10 minutos en bajar con su baúl ya listo y cargando a Hedwing, quien miraba preocupada a su dueño. Al salir de la casa hubo una cosa de lo que tanto Albus como Snape notaron que algo iba extraño con el menor; antes de salir de la casa se mostraba temeroso por pasar por el umbral de la puerta y ser tocado abiertamente por el cegador sol, aun así salio cerrando sus ojos, tal vez que algo malo pasara pero al ver que nada sucedió camino un poco más confiado, aunque sin dejar de estar encogido sobre si mismo. Aunque ambos magos estaban desconcertados por esta actitud Lupin se vio observando fijamente a Harry por largo rato.

Pero había un único e inquietante pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de los tres magos.

**_¿Que demonios habia pasado en la cabaña?_**

**_Capitulo 2. Sweet Blood._**


	3. Capitulo 3

Sweet Blood

Después de una torbulenta Aparición ya estaban enfrente del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Snape observó como la postura encogida y temblorosa de Potter no se había ni inmutado o presentado síntomas de mareos tras la Aparición vía traslado. _Curioso, por lo que me había contado Albus una vez que él y el muchacho habían hecho por primera vez la Aparición este tuvo arcadas_, pensó Snape mientras seguía observando a Potter con ojos entrecerrados.

Lupin abrió la puerta para todos, entrando por en medio de todos ellos Harry, quien suspiro de alivio al estar totalmente dentro de la propiedad. Aunque mayor fue su sorpresa al ser rodeado repentinamente por los regordetes y amorosos brazos de la Señora Weasley.

\- ¡Oh, Harry cariño! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! - exclamaba la pelirroja mientras lloraba sin pudor alguno, estrechando al azabache en lo que para este era un reconfortante abrazo como si de su propia madre se tratase, por lo cual su temblor dejo todo su cuerpo y correspondió el amoroso abrazo.

-... ¡Oh, Santo Merlin, Harry! ¡Estas helado y totalmente sucio! - decía la mujer tomando a Harry de las mejillas y escaneandolo rápidamente, notando así las ojeras, los raspones, su cara totalmente pálida y la suciedad de su enmarañado cabello. Miro al joven con una mirada de una madre decidida - ¡Voy a prepararte un baño ahora mismo! - luego sus ojos se suavizaron y acarició la mejilla de Harry - Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, también prepararé chocolate caliente y comida para que estés cálido y satisfecho.

Y con esto Molly subió a preparar el baño para Harry, este cuando se dio cuenta de las personas que aún estaban allí se encogió sobre sus hombros y camino arrastrando los pies a la sala, donde fue recibido sorprendentemente por un abrazo de oso por parte de Sirius Black.

\- ¡Cachorro, estas de vuelta! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe! - decía el animago mientras abrazaba al joven azabache, Harry al darse cuenta de quien se trataba dejo de estar tenso y aferrarse como a un niño pequeño a su peluche favorito, en este caso un perro negro.

\- Y-yo también te e-extrañe, Sirius... - sollozo de felicidad Harry, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor quien lo apretó aún más fuertemente.

Los pocos miembros de la Orden que fueron a recoger a Harry Potter se sintieron conmovidos por la escena entre ahijado y padrino, exceptuando a Snape quien puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta melancolía entre esos dos Gryffindors. En cambio Dumbledore estaba con una tonta sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban ante tan hermosa escena, Snape pudo haber jurado que hasta se seco una dramática lágrima. _Ugh, Gryffindors_, pensó Snape.

Black se alejo un poco de Harry, sin terminar el abrazo, para poder mirarlo con más cuidado, haciendo que mientras más miraba más fruncia el ceño - ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? ¿No tienes lesiones ni fracturas? ¿No te hizo nada raro ese _bicho raro_?

El joven Potter dudo mucho antes de poder responder a tantas interrogantes, aunque se le veía incómodo y nervioso con respecto al tema.

\- Es-estoy bien... en serio, s-solo... - sus ojos se opacaron por un instante, como si estuviera recordando algo -... tuve m-miedo, eso es t-todo... pero a-ahora que estoy aquí estoy mejor... - dijo con suavidad para volver así a hundirse en el pecho del animago, quien sintiendo un poco aliviado y enternecido lo abrazo de vuelta.

Después de los abrazos Molly bajo anunciado que el baño ya estaba listo, ante esto Harry subió ayudado por Sirius, ya que este decía que el menor parecía estar a punto de caerse si daba un paso en falso. Hasta cierto punto Harry tuvo que detener a Sirius cuando entraba al baño ya que este se estaba ofreciendo en ayudarlo a lavarse.

Harry al estar totalmente sólo y con el seguro bien puesto en la puerta comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, dejando que la ropa cayera a sus pies, así mostrando su demacrado y extremadamente delgado cuerpo, se paro frente al gran espejo que estaba en el amplio baño. El menor con ojos opacos veía las lineas de sus costillas marcarse apenas respiraba, tan solo había un poco de músculo en las partes en las que había dedicado en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch del resto todo era delgado y notorios caminos de sus propios huesos en su blanca y _asquerosa_ piel, agachandose tomó de entre sus ropas su varita y con un simple pase de esta por delante de él retiro el Glamour.

Con el hechizo ya fuera observó todas y cada una de sus lesiones, moretones y cortes, los cuales algunos parecían que permanecerían en su piel como cicatrices y otros estaban sellados con sangre seca. Tomó con cuidado su brazo derecho y lo observó con detenimiento, con _temor_, allí estaba una de las pruebas de que estaba viviendo una verdadera pesadilla, aparte de la que había en sus piernas y cuello, la del _cuello_ era la _peor_ de todas. Luego observó con desinterés sus muñecas; en estas habían cortes que ya habían cerrado, con ciertas dificultades pero lo hicieron. Suspiro lastimero ante la vista de estos.

De allí a través del espejo observó su vientre, el cual tenía leves marcas de _garras, filosas, hundiéndose **dolorosamente** sobre la sensible piel de su vientre, recordando las **penetrantes** palabras de... **él.**.._

_"**Será maravilloso, tu lo tendrás, aquí, en este hermoso vientre..."**_

Sin aviso alguno comenzó a hiperventilar, encorvandose peligrosamente sobre el lavabo, su piel nunca se había sentido tan helada, comenzó a perder el aire, a desesperarse por volver a respirar, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Poco a poco sintió un gran hardor en cierta parte de su cuello, ocasionando que sintiera una gran punzada sobre este, ahora luchando por mandar aire correctamente a sus pulmones, los cuales ardían como el infierno, y contra aquel insoportable dolor en su cuello.

Siseo, maldijo y rogó, a Merlín o a cualquier Dios que le ayudará, que terminara con esto de una vez por todas, su corazón taladraba su pequeño pecho, pero este sin previo aviso se detuvo... para 15 minutos después volver a latir, su cuello se vio liberado y sus pulmones respiraron con normalidad, dolorosamente pero lo hicieron. Trago bocanadas enteras de preciado aire, llenando sus pulmones, aliviandolos así con el refrescante aire.

El hardor poco a poco abandono su cuello, suspirando aliviado de que este se fuera. Como pudo se levantó en sus débiles pies, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más frío. Se sostuvo del lavabo y miró su reflejo detenidamente; sus ya hundidos ojos estaban de un rojizo preocupante para cualquiera, para él ya no, su blanca cara apenas había obtenido un poco de rojo por el anterior ataque. Algunas gotas de sudor que bajaban de su frente estaban marrones, se dio cuenta que era a causa de la suciedad.

Un poco más tranquilo decidió meterse en la cálida agua de la tina, evitando a toda costa mirarse el cuello en el espejo, esta tenía leves burbujas y varias hiervas relajantes, agradecía infinitamente a la Señora Weasley ante tal detalle. Dando un quedó suspiro se deslizó por la tina hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto por completo por el agua, dejando que las hiervas relajaran su cuerpo.

Después de un rato miro los artículos que habían en el baño, leyó algunos de estos frascos y los uso para lavarse por completo, cosa que había extrañado desde su estancia en el bosque.

Harry Potter tardó una hora y media dentro del baño, algo que sorprendió y a la vez no a los miembros de la Orden, después de todo estaban seguros que el joven no había podido darse un baño decente en esas dos semanas.

Snape observaba con total aburrimiento como tanto Molly como Lupin y el chucho sarnoso revoloteaban de un lado a otro ya sea en la cocina preparando algo de comer para Potter o en las habitaciones preparando una de estas para que el mocoso este en total comodidad. No era tan solo el revoloteo sino también el parloteo que mantenían los tres sobre Potter, ahora mismo esta pelando los vegetales ya que Molly se lo pidió, lo cual acepto a regañadientes ¿Porque estaba en esa situación? Bueno, la razón era Albus y su complejo por mimar a su Niño de Oro.

Recordó con molestia lo que le dijo antes de irse junto a Charlie Weasley para una nueva inspección a la cabaña:

_"- Severus - comenzó suavemente el anciano en un rincón alejado del resto de la Orden - necesito un favor de tu parte._

_Snape bufo ante la posibilidad de que este "favor" le costaría menos tiempo de sus relajantes vacaciones - ¿Y ese favor es...?_

_\- Bueno, tu, al igual que yo, viste los vendajes en las manos de Potter ¿No es así? - Snape asintió - Quiero que trates todas sus heridas y... trates de interrogarle un poco, para saber cuantas cosas le hizo ese vampiro._

_Snape se mostró pensativo, podía hacer eso y obviamente tenía que suministrarle pociones a Potter, el único detalle era... - ¿Que hay sobre su ataque de nervios hacia los hombres? Los únicos que dejan que lo toque de más es al chucho y a ti, Albus._

_El anciano mago pensó por varios segundos lo antes dicho por el pocionista; Harry sólo se sentía tranquilo al estar Sirius u él mismo, pero no podían dejarle a Sirius que hiciera esto ya que podría poner nervioso al menor con el interrogatorio, y él estaba escaso de tiempo en esos momentos como para quedarse en Grimmauld Place. En cambio Snape podría curarle mientras le interroga tan superficialmente que ni el chico lo notará, maravillosos dotes gracias a los años de espionaje doble. Aunque otra dilema era lo gruñón que podía ser Snape cuando se trataba de Harry Potter._

_Albus pensó y pensó hasta que sus azulados ojos se iluminaron un poco y dio una tenue sonrisilla al oscuro hombre, quien eso una mueca ante tal cambio de expresión._

_\- No te preocupes, Severus, puedes llevar bajo control los ataques de nervios de Harry, tan solo te pido que, solo por estos momentos en los que se esté recuperando Harry, no le gruñas ni hagas que peleen - la cara de Snape era un poema, este abrió la boca para lo que parecía una queja pero Albus lo detuvo - Lo digo en serio, Snape._

_El oscuro hombre gruño mientras su ceño se hacía más profundo, tan solo pasaron un par de sugundos antes de que él aceptará, a regañadientes._

_Albus sonrió amablemente, y satisfecho, camino entonces hasta la salida donde se encontraba ya en la entrada Charlie Weasley, esperándole. El anciano mago con un pase de varita volvió sus ropas a unas muggles, antes de salir se volvió hacia Snape._

_-... Por cierto, Severus, si pudieras ser mas amable y gentil con Harry para que confíe en ti entonces manejar sus ataques sería mucho más sencillo - Snape levantó una de sus cejas hacia el anciano, quien dio una leve risilla - Eso sólo una sugerencia, nos vemos muchacho._

_Y con eso se Desapareció junto a Charlie, dejando a un Severus Snape en el marco de la puerta con un torbellino de pensamientos."_

Y desde allí Molly lo capturó como su "Ayudante" en la cocina, observaba como esta preparaba un variados tipos de carnes y pollos, que a decir verdad olía muy bien -Maldito mocoso, a veces se preguntaba cómo era ser mimado tan cual como lo hacían con Potter, pero esto jamás saldría de su boca ni para salvar su propia vida-. Sirius-Perro-Sarnoso-Black algunas veces se pasaba por la cocina a propósito para burlarse del delantal que le había puesto Molly, el cual estaba estampado con flores. Snape como buen hombre de la paz le mostró a Black, en un momento en el que Molly no estuviese mirando, su dedo medio a lo que Black comenzó a hacer un montón de señas extrañas con las manos como un loco desquiciado hasta que Lupin lo arrastró al segundo piso, la única seña que entendió Snape fue una en la que el chucho pasaba su dedo por el cuello mientras lo señalaba. Siguió cortando más vegetales.

Ya estaba listo el almuerzo, lo cual parecía más un banquete, y los que quedaban de la Orden ya estaban reunidos en el comedor, los cuales no eran muchos; Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, El-Sarnoso-de-Black y Molly, Arthur por ese día estaba en el Ministerio. Mientras preparaban la mesa y servían los platos esperaban a Potter, quien ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que se metió al baño.

Molly se mostró un poco preocupada ante la idea de que haya desmayado en el baño, a lo que Remus le calmo diciéndole que el joven se estaba dando su tiempo.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos más se escucharon las leves pisadas que provenían de las escaleras, cuando estas se acercaron al comedor todos pudieron ver a Potter, quien ya estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro, ambos enormes, y muy bien bañado, su cabello azabache ya no tenía ni un rastro de mugre o sucieza. Sirius se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Como lo imagine, mi ropa cuando tenía tu edad te queda muy grande, déjame ajustarla por ti - con un suave pase de varita hizo que la ropa de Harry se encogió hasta llegar a su talla, la cual era muy pequeña. De paso seco el cabello de este, dejándolo un poco alborotado y esponjoso - Listo, ahora a comer, debes estar hambriento, Harry.

Y con esto Sirius sentó a su ahijado a su lado, tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible después de tanto tiempo, el menor se dejó hacer y se sentó tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando mandaba miradas nerviosas a Kingsley, a Lupin y a Snape. Black tomó su plato le sirvió hasta el tope y lo dejo en frente de él, Harry miro detenidamente su plato con ojos brillosos, de seguro por la emoción de ver un plato de comida decente después de casi tres semanas. Con su mano temblorosa tomó un cubierto y se llevó a la boca el primer trozo de carne que tuvo al frente, al momento de comenzar a marticarlo sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa, incluyendo al propio Snape.

\- E-esfta... m-muif buenof... - dijo como pudo con las mejillas llenas de carne, la cual aún seguía masticando y saboreando, Harry se sentía en la gloria ante tan deliciosa comida hecha con todo el amor de una madre como Molly podría darle.

Molly se estaba aguantando las lágrimas al ver a Harry lagrimear mientras comía. Vale, Snape entendía el que Molly se sienta conmovida y triste por Potter, pero... ¡¿Hasta el chucho estaba llorando?! Y no sólo eso sino que además de palmera suavemente la espalda de Potter también se ofreció en darle él mismo de comer, de reojo vio que Lupin se estaba secando unas rebeldes lágrimas con una servilleta. _Sensibles y dramáticos Gryffindors_, rodó los ojos Snape para así continuar comiendo, aunque debía admitir que ver a Potter así de... "emocional" por comer eso le daba una _pequeña_ idea de lo que tuvo que soportar Potter junto a ese vampiro.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso, aunque algunos se sorprendieron al ver como Potter se sirvió otra porción con casi la misma cantidad que el primer plato. Okey, ahora Snape tenía una **_gran_** idea de lo que tuvo que soportar Potter.

Cuando este término de comer Black lo instó a dormir y descansar lo cual el menor acepto más que gustoso, en todo el resto de la tarde no se vio a Potter por ningún lado. Snape al no tener nada que hacer en el cuartel volvió a Hogwarts, más precisamente en sus habitaciones, tomó un maletín y comenzó a meter en este todo tipo de pociones y ungüentos que tenia en su almacén privado, aparte de las pociones metió algunos cambios de ropa, entre ellas sus preciadas túnicas negras, por si tenia que quedarse más tiempo de lo previsto en el cuartel. Y como olvidar sus libros, en especial su libro favorito de comedia/misterio y uno que otro que tenia por allí, para pasar el rato sin aburrirse.

Ya teniendo todo listo decidió beber un poco de Whisky de Fuego antes de partir de vuelta al cuartel y tratar las heridas de Potter, ahora que pensaba en Potter se sintió extremadamente curioso el porque el mocoso le ponían nervioso los hombres ahora, claro exceptuando a Black, Albus y parecía soportar un poco la presencia de Lupin.

¿Trauma hacia el maltrato? Era una posibilidad muy grande, teniendo en cuenta las pocas heridas que estuvieron a la vista desde que se le encontró en casa de los Dursley. Ademas de esos repentinos ataques de nervios que le dan cuando se le acercan mucho, aunque Black parecía tener ciertas libertades con respecto a eso, con Albus había dudado mucho en tan sólo tomar su mano pero de nuevo el chucho parecía ser el único hombre al que Potter le tenía confianza.

Se llegó a preguntar como reaccionaria el chico al estar a solas con él, el hombre que siempre le atormentaba en el colegio. Nada bien, obviamente, a Potter primero le darían convulsiones y paros cardíacos mucho antes de empezar a administrarle pociones.

Ya cansado de seguir pensando en las diferentes formas en las que Potter tendría un ataque al corazón por su presencia, tomó su maletín y en cuanto cruzó los límites de Hogwarts se apareció en Grimmauld Place. Ya era entrando la noche cuando llego por lo cual no se extraño al ver a Lupin haciendo la cena con el mismo delantal de flores que él uso al medio día, le ignoro totalmente y subió hasta la habitación de huéspedes que a él le correspondía. Estando allí saco todos los libros que había traído y los acomodo en la mesita de noche, antes de ir a cenar reviso todas sus pociones para verificar que estaban en buen estado.

Cuando bajo ya estaban en la mesa Kinsley y Tonks, el chucho mientras tanto parecía estar coqueteando con Lupin. _Ew_. Los ignoro olímpicamente y también se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa a esperar que los dos tortolos caninos se dignaran de servir la cena.

\- ¿Donde esta Potter? - pregunto a Kingsley, quien dejo de releer El Profeta para mirarle.

\- Aún sigue durmiendo, de seguro no ha tenido una buena sesión de sueño al estar tan al pendiente de su propio cuello con ese vampiro - Snape asintió conforme con la respuesta, el sarnoso de Black dejo la coquetería con Lupin y fue a buscar a Potter, quien ya estaba empezando a bajar las escaleras.

\- Cachorro - sonrió Sirius acercándose al azabache para así acariciar su alborotado cabello - Qué bueno que ya estas despierto, la cena ya esta lista.

Harry bostezo levemente mientras asentía soñoliento al animago quien río algo enternecido. Ofreció su brazo para ayudarle a bajar los escalones ya que veía como este seguía caminando algo tembloroso y débil, Sirius frunció levemente el ceño al sentir las frías manos del menor, en el comedor ya se estaban sirviendo cada uno cuando vieron a Potter después de un largo día de sueño.

Esta vez Potter se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en comer por completo su cena, de seguro saboreandola todo lo que pudiese esta y el resto de comidas.

Ya acabada la cena Harry se fue a dar un baño, lo cual le llevo media hora, luego Snape volvió a su habitación de huéspedes y tomó la ropa que se pondría, lo cual era un pijama negro. Cuando entro al baño vio algunas diminutas gotas de sangre en el piso, se agachó y tocó esta

Sacando su varita mando un pequeño hechizo análisis hacia los gotas de sangre; sangre de rata. _Que extraño_, pensó con el ceño fruncido el pocionista mientras miraba los resultados, se levantó de donde estaba y prosiguió a bañarse, ignorando la sangre por los momentos. Cambio las hiervas que había usado Potter por unas que había traído de sus propias habitaciones en Hogwarts.

Al volver a su habitación ya refrescado y cambiado tomó su maletín y fue directo a la habitación que le correspondía a Potter, tocando esta fue recibido por un suave "Pase". Vio a Potter dejando en una mesita de noche lo que parecía un cuento, _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, Snape se acercó lentamente hacia el chico quien al voltear a verlo se tenso visiblemente al tiempo que abrió por completo los ojos.

Snape observó de reojo como las manos de Potter comenzaban a temblar, se acercó aún más despacio hasta sentarse en una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de la mesita de noche, el muchacho no apartaba la vista de él estando muy al pendiente de sus movimientos.

El joven ya viéndole sentado dio un pequeño paso a su valentía - ¿Q-q-que hace u-usted aquí...?

El mayor suspiro - Creeme Potter, estar aqui no me causa ninguna gracia pero Dumbledore me dio las indicaciones de tratar sus heridas, sin mencionar que soy el unico, ademas de Poppy, que puede administrarle pociones. Lastimosamente no podemos llamar a Poppy en medio de sus vacaciones de verano que esta pasando con su familia para solo venir aqui ¿Verdad, señor Potter?

Ante esto Harry se removio incomodo en la cama, aun mirando desconfiadamente a Snape.

\- ¿Q-que hay d-de Sirius...? ¿Él p-puede tratar m-mis h-heridas? - el azabache le hablo sacando un poco de su valentia digna de un tonto Gryffindor, Snape puso sus ojos en blanco ante tan altanera pregunta.

\- Claro que puede, aunque las probabilidades de que al día siguiente amanezca con la piel llena de manchas verdes y azules mientras que vomita lombrices amarillas son muy altas - dijo con una burlona sonrisa hacia el joven, este bajo la mirada intimidado y comenzo a temblar ligeramente, sorprendiendo a Snape quien comenzo a maldecirse por idiota. _Tienes que hacer que confie en ti, imbecil._

Snape se quedo callado por varios segundos, pensando frenéticamente como hacer que el mocoso no le entrará un ataque de nervios por su estupidez, hasta que tuvo una idea no muy agradable para él pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que Potter dejará de temblar.

\- Yo... lo... - vale, debía admitir que se estaba atragantando por lo que estaba por decir - Lo siento... - dijo con una voz extrañamente suave y, como esperaba Snape, Potter le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, suspiro gravemente antes de continuar con aquel extraño tono suave - No era mi intención ponerlo nervioso, señor Potter. Ahora a lo que vine; quisiera que me mostrará sus heridas más graves, sino es mucha molestia.

De cierta forma Snape disfrutaba esto, ver a Potter apunto de tener colapso nervioso por su cambio de actitud estaba haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente al no poder reírse abiertamente.

Potter aunque no dejaba de mirarle con desconfianza y un leve temblor en su cuerpo se fue sacando la camisa de su pijama, mostrandole así al oscuro profesor su flaco cuerpo; los huesos de las costillas, clavícula y de los brazos se notaban demasiado, aparte de eso las heridas eran en su minoría escalofriantes para un cuerpo tan joven como el de Potter, cortadas al parecer profundas en su abdomen y pecho, más preciso cerca del corazón, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de moretones y algunas partes de su abdomen también tenía uno que otro moretón que llego a ponerse casi negro, el brazo derecho le inquieto un poco al pocionista, sin saber hasta qué punto llegó el vampiro en la tortura hacia el menor. El brazo derecho no sólo tenía unas enormes marcas de garras sino que estaba quemado a tal extremo que la carne aún seguía entre roja y rosada. Apartando la vista de allí luego de confirmar sus sospechas sobre la supervivencia de Poter en cuanto vio sus muñecas decidió entonces mirar su vientre el cual tenía no sólo marcas de las mismas garras que estaban en su brazo derecho sino que también había escritos rúnicos hechos por esas mismas garras.

Sin saber porque Snape sintió con desagrado como un asqueroso escalofrío pasaba por su espalda hasta terminar en su cuello, fue entonces que dejando de lado las... _heridas_ que estaban regadas por todo el cuerpo de Potter miro el cuello de este; no vio señales de mordidas tan solo había marcas de manos, o Potter se intento asfixiar o fue aquel vampiro que trato de hacerlo, no lo sabía.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la cara de Potter quien para su sorpresa estaba temblando mientras que tenia la cara contraída entre la vergüenza y temor y sus opacos ojos estaban cristalinos, de seguro recordando como le hicieron todas aquellas heridas, las tripas de Snape se revolvieron.

-... Esto... ¿Le gustaría empezar por los brazos...? - Snape observó como el azabache le miraba de nueva cuenta desconcertado, tal vez porque no lo ahogo en un sinfín de preguntas sobre cada herida, este respiro un poco más calmado al tiempo que asentía.

Snape se levantó un poco de su asiento y lo arrastró un poco más cerca de la cama, alzó su maletín y lo colocó sobre la cama abriendo este mostrando todas sus pociones, luego saco su varita y apunto al brazo del joven - ¿Tuvo alguna fractura?

Potter tardó un poco al responder cuando sintió la delicadeza con la que Snape tomó su brazo izquierdo - E-em... no... s-solo la p-pierna... p-pero ya esta c-curada...

Snape asintió para así hacer un hechizo de diagnóstico hacia el brazo que tenia sujeto, los resultados dados sólo fueron rasguños, moretones, cortes y torceduras, sacó varias pociones y ungüentos de su maletín y comenzó a proporcionarle estas en el lastimado brazo. Harry se estremecía levemente ante la frialdad que se instalaba brevemente en sus heridas aunque luego miro maravillado como estas cerraban lentamente y no dejaban rastro alguno en su piel, lo mismo pasó con sus moretones.

Y así Snape repitió este lento y delicado procedimiento en el otro brazo, teniendo extremo cuidado con la quemadura y luego de aplicar un potente ungüento sanador en ella procedió a envolver todo el brazo en vendajes. Después fue su abdomen, pecho, cuello y parte de la espalda, donde observó nuevas marcas de garras y más moretones. Sano todo y cada uno de ellos. En cierto punto hizo un diagnóstico hacia las piernas de Potter donde los resultados decían que tenia más rasguños, marcas de garras y moretones pero Potter le insistió en no curarle aún las piernas, a lo que él no se negó. Su cabezo comenzó a maquinar lo que podría estarle ocultando, hasta que si mente llegó a conclusiones un tanto escalofriantes ¿Aquel vampiro trato de abusar de Potter...? Era muy probable que lo haya intentado pero Snape trato de alejar ese pensamiento con otras posibilidades... aun así, aquello se le había calado por entre las entrañas.

\- Listo, por los momentos solo hay que esperar que varias de estas pociones hagan efecto y reconstruyan varios tejidos y huesos - decía Snape suavemente mientras metía los frascos vacíos dentro de su maletín, viendo de reojo como Potter se colocaba la camisa de su pijama otra vez - Ahora hablemos sobre su nueva dieta y las pociones que deberá de tomar con su hora correspondiente - Snape tomó un pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir en ella mientras hablaba.

-... deberá comer comidas con carne, verduras y frutos rojos para que recupere a un buen ritmo el color de piel y recupere varios kilos. Con respecto a las pociones se tendrá que conformar por tres días el tomar las que traje, luego traeré más para que todas sus lesiones vayan recuperándose más rápido hasta desaparecer de su cuerpo, también deberá tomar cada noche Crece-Huesos y varias porciones de poción de Dormir sin Sueños. En esta lista esta el horario para cada poción antes y después de cada comida ¿Quedó claro?

Los hipnotizados ojos de Potter dejaron de mirar a Snape cuando este le dirigió la mirada, asintiendo frenéticamente mientras le era entregado la lista. Snape lo miro detenidamente unos momentos antes de levantarse de su asiento, dispuesto a irse.

-... Por hoy dejaré estas aquí - decía refiriéndose a las pociones Crece-huesos y Dormir sin Sueños, las cuales colocó en la mesita de noche - cada una antes de irse a dormir, también le recomiendo hacer un poco de ejercicio en sus brazos y piernas para que tengan mejor movilidad. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro a mi habitación.

Dio media vuelta sobre su eje y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación pero antes de abrir totalmente esta fue detenido.

\- ¡Espere! - le exclamó Potter, el oscuro profesor volvió su atención hacia este, quien al tener esos oscuros ojos sobre él se encogió un poco para luego, para extrema sorpresa de Snape, adquirir un poco de rubor rosado en sus pálidas mejillas antes de decir en un suave murmullo - G-gracias... por c-curarme, profesor...

Este aún sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo asintió en forma de respuesta e irse de la habitación, no sin antes ver una significativa mirada de agradecimiento en los no tan opacos ojos del menor. Cerró con suavidad la puerta para dejar así a Harry sumergirse en una hilera de pensamientos profundos sobre su profesor y sus casi inexistentes heridas.

En cambio Snape en su camino hacia su habitación pensó las resultados que daban las piernas de Potter, llevándole así a muchos escenarios tan desagradables para una persona para que no quisiera que nadie mirara dichas heridas obtenidas en dichos escenarios. Llegando a la obvia conclusión de un abuso, y uno muy traumante tratándose de un vampiro.

**_¿Qué tratas de ocultar, Potter?_**


	4. Capítulo 4

***Summary:** Harry Potter se anuncio secuestrado antes de entrar a su sexto año, a pesar de esto misteriosamente él vuelve a casa de los Dursley. Los de la Orden del Fénix lo llevaron al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place a pasar el resto del verano. Pero... notaron algo raro en el comportamiento del joven Potter, y Dumbledore manda a Snape a vigilarlo de cerca... aunque eso le cueste la vida.

***Discleimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mi cochina mente con historias alternas al libro, nada de lucros a mi persona u.u

***Advertencias:** Slash (chicochico), escenas explicitas tanto de sexo como de violencia(?), palabras fuertes y abuso sexual/violación(?).

***Parejas:** Snape Harry, Sirius Remus, Ron Hermione, Lucius ¿¿??, y otras más que iré agregando.

Sweet Blood

A partir de esa noche Snape y Harry habían impuesto, sin que estos se dieran cuenta o al menos Harry, un horario personal en el cual solo estaban incluidos únicamente ellos dos, todo con tal de no solo tratar y curar a Potter sino de averiguar más sobre la convivencia de este con aquel vampiro. O al menos eso era lo que se decía Snape para justificar los momentos que paso en compañia del menor fuera de la excusa del "horario" que le había hecho creer a Potter cuando este le pregunto el porque, después de los primeros 5 días de estarle curando, trajo consigo un libro y un juego de té después de una minuciosa revisión.

Si, ahora Snape pasaba sus tardes libres en la habitación de Potter para leer y tomar té de vez en cuando, lo haría en la biblioteca pero acatando las ordenes de Dumbledore decidió pasar tiempo con Potter para saber si podia sacarle información y hacer que aquellos ataques de nervios cesaran, ya que si este permanecía con esto Snape no sabia que esperar del azabache cuando se enfrentara al Señor Oscuro. Merlin los amparara de una fatídica derrota por tener a un Potter tembloroso en medio de la guerra.

Snape de cierta forma no se quejaba, la compañia de un Potter extremadamente sumiso y callado era traquila y relajante para el oscuro profesor, algunas veces levantaba su vista de sus libros para darle una pequeña mirada a Potter quien también pasaba sus tardes leyendo cuentos e historias de fantasía -algo que Black considero agradable para un joven que se crio entre muggles- o cuando se sentia muy agotado dormia la mayor parte de la tarde. El mayor observaba con curiosidad disimulada el como Potter al tenerlo al frente se contenia de reírse ya sea mordiendose el labio al tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus ya no tan pálidos labios o se tapaba la boca con una mano haciendo que solo se escuchara un raro bufido, también del como este fruncia el ceño en signo de completa concentración en su lectura, sus raros sonrojos al leer lo que parecian ser escenas bochornosas para el joven. Todas y cada una de ellas, hasta otras más expresiones habia presenciado el oscuro profesor en aquellos ratos libres dentro de su "horario".

Algunas veces se sorprendia a si mismo al encontrarse observando analiticamente la cara de Potter al dormir, tal vez buscando signos de algo pero sin saber que era, aun asi, continuaba observando.

Muy pocas eran las veces en las cuales ambos se dirigían la palabra, aunque en su mayoría eran coversaciones sobre los sintomas y heridas del menor y solo muy pocas sobre la lectura del otro, algunos silencios despues de unas cortas palabras eran tanto incomodos como hasta tranquilizantes. Esa tarde en particular, Potter le dirigió la mirada a su profesor quien tenía en esos momentos una extraña sonrisa torcida en los labios mientras leía aquel libro que Harry notó que el mayor leía con mucha frecuencia, sin saber que le animo para tal cosa miro con una rara combianción entre decisión y timidez a Snape.

\- U-um... ¿Q-que... que esta leyendo, p-profesor...? - la suave voz de Potter llego a oídos del oscuro hombre, levantando la mirada de su libro favorito para observar con atención al menor, una ceja se levanto automáticamente.

\- ¿Esto? - señaló al libro entre sus manos haciendo que el azabache asintiera tímidamente - Bueno... de entre todos los libros muggles que he leído a lo largo de mi vida considero este libro uno de mis favoritos al no solo tener como misterio entre su género principal sino también mucho humor negro - se sincerizo Snape, sintiendose algo extraño ante su tan inesperada sinceridad hacia Potter sobre su libro, aunque claro quién no hablaría sin parar sobre su libro favorito sin importar que la otra persona no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que hablas, el menor le miro más atentamente, interesado al parecer.

\- ¿De... de que trata...? - otra tímida pregunta salió del joven salvador al tiempo que, aún sentado y medio arropado en la mullida cama, se echaba un poco hacia adelante para escuchar mejor a su profesor.

Snape sinceramente no sabia qué hacer, tenia dos opciones; uno, cortar la conversación con uno de sus muy famosos comentarios ácidos, o dos, explecarle sólo la sinopsis del libro a Potter... bueno mientras más confianza obtenga más rápido podrá sacarle a Potter la información que necesita y así largarse de Grimmauld Place para seguir disfrutando sus tardes con su vino y baños de hiervas.

Por lo cual arrastró suavemente su silla otro poco hacia el menor, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no incomodarle - Es algo complicado pero... veamos si entiende un poco la sinopsis que nos da el autor.

Snape fuera de lo que creía que solo serían unos minutos de explicación en realidad fueron horas, Potter se mostró tan interesado en saber más por la historia y la trama que Snape se la comenzó a contar, claro dejando algunos agujeros para que el chico que pusiera a pensar, y Potter hacia pregunta tras pregunta mientras Snape tan solo respondía, al final acordaron que el oscuro hombre le prestaría su libro en cuanto lo terminará.

Este fuera de incomodarle tal propuesta por parte de Potter la acepto, casi sin dudarlo.

Ahora mismo Snape se encontraba en la biblioteca Black, después de ver que el muchacho tomaba su siesta. Hizo que Lupin fuera con Black para que le permitiese estar allí, obviamente el chucho después de un tira y afloja con el lobo acepto a regañadientes. Snape pasaba de estante a estante buscando entre los títulos algo referente a los vampiros, quería saber qué repercusiones tenía la convivencia o el ataque de un vampiro hacia un mago. Aunque Albus ya le informó que investigaria por su parte sobre esto pero no podía esperar a que este encontrará algo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo le llevará, o hasta que Potter le de la regalada gana de contarle lo que realmente sucedió con ese tipo.

Y así Snape se quedo toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscando un libro sobre vampiros que pudiera servirle de algo.

Mientras Albus Dumbledore estaba en sus habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts rodeado de libros y rollos de pergaminos, luego de haber buscado entre las entrañas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, incluida la sección prohibida, algo que le pudiera ayudar a entender las runas que estaban marcadas en el piso de la cabaña. Pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada, aquellas runas eran utilizadas por vampiros de linaje puro muy antiguo, Albus calculaba tan solo un puñado de ellos en Inglaterra, el problema era donde encontrarlos y como convencerlos de que le explicarán el significado de aquellas runas; en los pocos libros que encontró sobre ellos tan solo daban una pequeña explicación de que muy pocos eran los que hacían rituales antiguos, ya que la mayoría de estos fueron prohibidos por el Mundo Mágico al ser un peligro para la comunidad mágica.

Teniendo en cuenta esto entonces aquel vampiro no sólo había estado haciendo un ritual que era considerado ilegal sino también que puso en extremo peligro a Harry. Albus suspiro cansado, ya llevaba tres días con la cabeza metida entre los libros para poder averiguar algo pero todo ha sido un total fracaso.

Que Merlin le brindará suerte para poder encontrar algo de buena información, y ojalá que sea antes del inicio de clases. Aun sin estar totalmente seguros de que Harry sea un vampiro es mejor ser preventivos para evitar daños severos, tanto para Harry como para los estudiantes. Nunca se sabe cuando llegarán los problemas cuando se trata de Potter.

Remus Lupin vigilaba de cerca a Harry desde el día que lo encontraron en la casa de los Dursley, no tan cerca cómo para incomodarle pero si lo suficiente para oler tanto como puede la esencia de Harry. Desde que lo abrazo olió un extraño olor ligado al de Harry, era parecido al de aquel vampiro y al del resto de la cabaña pero había algo que confundía la nariz de su lobo.

Cuando vio las reacciones de Harry no sólo hacia las personas sino también con el sol creyó en que su cachorro era realmente un vampiro pero... ahora, luego de seguir oliendo su esencia en estos últimos días, tan solo se puede creer que aquel vampiro le marco con su esencia, reclamando a Harry como **_suyo_** al puro estilo de los vampiros. Y por lo que le decía Snape no ha encontrado signos de alguna mordedura de vampiro.

El licantropo jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver o siquiera oler a un vampiro por lo cual no estaba tan seguro de que si aquel olor que residía en Harry era por ser un vampiro o por qué uno lo marco. Se sentía tan frustrado al no saber con certeza el estado de su cachorro. Remus pensaba todo esto mientras terminaba de servir la cena, agradecía que Molly tuviera la gentileza de dejarle unas recetas muy buenas para poder mejorar el estado de palidez en la que se encontraba Harry. Tendría que comer mucha comida y frutos rojos para recuperar sangre, por si perdió parte de esta a causa del vampiro... o por los cortes en sus muñecas...

Hizo nota mental de que en cuanto Harry estuviera mejor le preguntaría sobre _eso._

\- Huele delicioso, Moony, pero no tanto como tu - un beso aterrizó en su mejilla, se ruborizó un poco al encontrar un par de grisáceos ojos mirarle con cariño - Has estado muy distraído ¿Ocurre algo?

Remus sonrió levemente al verse descubierto - Bueno... he estado pensando mucho en Harry, quiero acercarme pero... no se si le agrade la idea.

\- Ey, - le llamo el animago para que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos - Harry te quiere mucho, estoy seguro que él aceptará hablar contigo. Además, ni yo puedo hacer movimientos bruscos ni hablar muy alto en frente de él así que estamos, por así decirlo, en una situación similar - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de besarle la mejilla, haciendo que este riera y le devolviera el beso pero esta vez en sus labios, esos que tanto le encantaban.

\- Lamento interrumpir vuestro apareamiento canino pero hay quienes estamos esperando la cena con ansias - dijo gravemente Snape con una mueca entre el asco y la burla, Black estaba por gruñirle al Slytherin pero callo cuando vio casi escondido detrás de este a Harry, quien estaba sonrojado mientras les miraba con una tímida sonrisa. Los dos magos se sonrojaron avergonzados, Sirius fue a servir la mesa y Remus a llevar la cena a esta.

Los pocos integrantes de la Orden que aún permanecían en la casa se sentaron en la mesa en cuanto estuvo servida la cena. Como siempre Sirius ocupó el asiento al lado de Harry, mientras Remus estaba al lado del animago.

Snape levantó la mirada de su estofado para dirigirla hacia Potter, observó detalladamente a este; en pocos días había obtenido un poco de peso, ya casi ni se notaban sus huesos pero aun así seguía estando muy flaco, sus ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo y ya no había rastro de aquellos opacos ojos verdes, ahora estos brillaban, claro esto se hacía más notorio ante la sola presencia de Black. Comía más relajado y no miraba con tanta desconfianza y temor ni a Kingsley ni a Lupin. _Es un buen progreso_, pensó Snape llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

La cena para Harry fue tranquila y divertida, esto gracias a las ocurrencias de Sirius y las carotas de animales que hacía Tonks. También sintió la mirada tímida de Remus hacia su persona, sabía que el castaño tenía miedo en causarle un ataque de nervios si se le acercaba, aunque pensándolo con profundidad, a comparación de antes ya no le tenía tanto pavor el que se le acercaran los hombres -al menos sólo los de la Orden-.

Ademas Harry quería hablar con este también, más que todo porque sabía que podría hablar tranquila y abiertamente en frente de Remus.

Por lo que después de la cena Harry se acercó despacio a Remus, quien estaba en la sala sentado frente a la chimenea, aparentemente sólo. Harry vio como este se tenso un poco al verlo acercarse.

\- ¿Harry...? ¿Ocurre algo, cachorro...?

El menor jugo unos momentos con sus manos antes de poder contestar - Remus y-yo... quisiera que hablemos, ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación...?

Al licantropo aquella pregunta le descoloco un poco pero se recuperó casi al instante, se levantó del mueble y siguió con pasó calmado al menor, ya en la habitación de este Harry le invito a sentarse a un lado de él en la mullida cama. El castaño se sentó despacio y mantuvo su distancia para no incomodar al azabache.

\- ¿De que querías hablar, cachorro?

Harry bajo entonces un poco su mirada, miro sus manos y muñecas y estrujo estas - Q-queria... d-disculparme por como me comporte contigo... aquel día en casa de m-mis tíos... a p-pesar de que estabas preocupado por mi... lo siento...

\- Oh... Harry, no te preocupes, yo lamento haberme lanzado encima de ti de aquella forma. El verte en una sola pieza me emocionó mucho - río el licantropo más aliviado, con cuidado acarició la espalda del menor, sus temores se vieron esfumados al ver que este no le apartaba ni se mostraba incómodo ante su tacto.

El azabache sonrió tímidamente antes de volverla algo distante cuando miro sus manos de nueva cuenta.

\- Remus... ¿Estuvo m-mal... lo que me h-hice...? - pregunto quedito Harry, observando con miedo y horror las delgadas líneas blancas que aún estaban en proceso de desaparecer de su piel, pero el mirarlas le hacía volver a la cabaña, con ese tipo, _tocandolo..._

Se sobresalto al sentir como Remus estrechaba en su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por completo y su respiración estaba agitada, sintiendo en un estremecimiento las frías gotas de sudor que bajaban por su nuca.

\- Estas a salvo ahora, nadie va a hacerte daño, estas en casa, Harry - le susurraba Remus en su oído, tratando de calmarlo.

Harry hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, respirando la esencia de este; olía a chocolate y a lana, para Harry ese aroma era como el olor fraternal, de igual forma lo hacían Sirius, la señora y señor Weasley. Cuando dejo de temblar miro de vuelta al castaño quien a pesar de su sonrisa tranquilizadora se veía preocupado.

\- Eso lo sé... pero... ¿R-realmente estuvo b-bien...? - el menor mantuvo su mirada en la de Remus, porque sabía que si volvía a ver sus muñecas volvería a tener miedo.

El castaño suspiro quedamente - Harry... hay personas tan horribles en este mundo, tanto en el muggle como el mágico, que hacen que personas como nosotros nos volvamos personas rotas y temerosas, con miedo a seguir estando en este mundo - decía Remus con una sonrisa triste, recordando. Harry profundizó su mirada entonces en una cicatriz con forma de garras atravesando el cuello del mayor, luego el par de orbes miel brillaron cuando se posaron en los suyos - Pero... en nuestras vidas tarde o temprano vendrá una personita tan especial que nos hará olvidar los momentos tristes y malos. Estoy seguro que tu también la encontraras, Harry.

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron esperanzado al licantropo, este teniendo cuidado acarició su mejilla, _aun sigue frío_, ese diminuto hilo de pensamientos que paso por la cabeza del castaño se desvaneció en cuanto vio a su cachorro sonreír. Remus correspondió el gesto sonriendo igualmente.

-... Y dime ¿Cómo te ha tratado Severus? - pregunto curioso, recordó como Harry se había escondido detrás del profesor de pociones.

Para Remus fue una completa sorpresa el escuchar desde la propia boca de Harry lo "amable" o "delicado" que había sido Snape con el menor con respecto a sus heridas, también le había contado sobre las "visitas" dentro de su "horario" personal. Completamente sorprendente.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando, Harry se mostró cómodo ante la cercanía del licantropo, cosa que alegro mucho a este último.

Mientras tanto Severus aterrizaba fuera de las protecciones de Grimmauld Place, había vuelto a sus habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts para hacer más pociones y empaquetar todas las que Potter aún tenía que seguir tomando... y otro monto de libros que él leería en compañía de Potter, junto al té o tal vez prestarle uno que otro libro que ya había terminado. Si, seria perfecto para una tarde relajante, tanto para él como para Harry.

Snape detuvo su andar en seco ¿Desde cuando llamaba a Potter por "Harry"? ¿Y porque pensaba que seria perfecto una tarde así con Potter...?

Vale, tener a un Potter muy pacífico y tranquilo le estaba afectando, o tal vez eran las restricciones a su mal carácter lo que le tenía tan... ¿Manso? _Dioses,_ esto iba a acabar con él si seguía así. Pensaba Snape mientras arrastraba sus pies por los escalones, yendo a su habitación asignada.

Después de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación fue de camino a tomarse un baño, lo necesitaba luego de un largo día con la cabeza metida entre libros y pergaminos, los músculos de su cuello dolían horrores. Sin embargo, sin saber porque o como ya se encontraba frente la puerta de la habitación de Potter. Snape dio un gruñido al aire, _estúpidos pies_, pensó fulminando sus zapatos, como si estos hubieran formado un complot en su contra para llevarlo contra su voluntad directamente a Potter. Estaba por darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hacia el baño pero unas risillas provenientes de la habitación de Potter le detuvieron.

¿El chucho esta con Potter? Los oídos de Snape fueron envueltos por las risas de Potter en ese instante, haciendo que se diera por completo la vuelta hacia la puerta. Desde fuera sólo podía escuchar las voces de Potter y compañía siendo amortiguados por la puerta de roble.

_¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche como un estúpido, Snape?_

Snape viró los ojos ante su subconsciente; una vocecilla igual de sarcástica y venenosa como él, el único detalle era que todos sus comentarios eran dirigidos el 90% hacia si mismo. Muchas veces haciéndole querer arrancarse la cabeza, otras veces le ayudaba entrar en razón pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era ser enviado mágicamente hacia su habitación.

Otra ronda de risas se escucharon a través de la puerta, el oscuro hombre se quedo mirando detenidamente el picaporte de esta. Podría tan solo pasar a ver y ya, sólo una pequeña mirada a Potter para saber si se estaba tomando sus pociones correspondientes y se largaria a darse un baño. Otra solución es devolverse en sus pasos y seguir de largo hacia el baño ¿Entonces porque carajos no te mueves?

_A ver, déjame adivinar; no tomaste tus pastillas para la bipolaridad ¿Verdad?_ Se río su subconsciente.

Ya harto de la mofa de su subconsciente pego su cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo que esta resonara en el golpe, las risas pararon entonces tras aquel golpe. _Maldición._

Antes de siquiera salir de allí ya tenia la mirada extrañada de Lupin sobre él, este pareció congelarse en su sitio antes de parpadear.

\- Severus...buenas noches, emm... ¿Vienes a revisar a Harry? - Snape no lo pensó tanto y asintió secamente, Lupin se apartó de la puerta dándole espacio para entrar.

Ya dentro Snape observó a Potter; estaba envuelto hasta la mitad de su cuerpo por una sabana la cual caía en su regazo al estar sentado. En la habitación había residuos de chispas y a un lado de Potter descansaba un mazo de Snap Explosivo, el cual fue "disimuladamente" escondido debajo de una almohada. Snape puso los ojos en blanco brevemente antes de acercarse al menor y desenfundar su varita.

El oscuro hombre realizó un breve análisis en el cuerpo de Potter, quien se estremeció ante el hechizo, teniendo ya el papel de los resultados Snape quedó conforme con los resultados; sólo faltaba que recuperará más peso y sanar la parte inferior del chico, los ejercicios y la dieta estaban yendo de maravilla hasta ahora al igual que las pociones que tomaba a diario, sobre su tez pálida y fría temperatura ya la tendrían que ver después, tal vez tendría que hacer una poción para que su temperatura corporal se mantuviera estable y no como la de un muerto viviente.

Los oscuros ojos del mayor se posaron en Potter, quien le miraba algo ansioso, tal vez esperando a que le dijera algo sobre su salud actual.

\- Todo parece estar bien. Sin embargo, aún tiene que mantener su dieta, ejercicios y sus pociones diarias para que se recupere por completo. Solo... - dándole una mirada fugaz a Lupin, quien escuchaba atentamente aunque claro, por mucho que susurrara este le escucharía por sus agudos genes de licantropo. Aun así, para que el menor sintiera esto como algo confidencial entre ellos dos se acercó un poco más a este y bajo otro poco su tono de voz - ...solo falta su consentimiento para sanar por completo sus piernas ¿Aún no está listo?

Harry se tenso por completo, aun incómodo por revelar el estado de su parte inferior, las esmeraldas miraron directamente a Snape para seguidamente negar furiosamente con su cabeza; la súplica, el miedo y la vergüenza en su mirada era algo que aún le revolvía el estomago a Snape, más exactamente el _miedo_ que se reflejaban en estas.

**_Abuso sexual, abuso sexual, abuso sexual. _**

Esos turbulentos pensamientos eran como una mantra para Snape, haciendo que sus pensamientos se vieran perturbados por la mera imagen metal de Harry Potter, del niño-que-vivio, del niño de oro de Dumbledore, del mocoso arrogante quien iba a ser el héroe del Mundo Mágico se viera reducida a un niño con miedo al contacto físico de un hombre porque un miserable bastardo sin escrúpulos abuso de él hasta el punto de quebrar algo dentro de Potter, algo... que era inocente... ese espíritu libre que no temía ante ninguna adversidad, que no retrocedía ante nada. Todo eso se esfumó, y seguirá así hasta el día en el que esa grieta cierre y se borre por completo.

\- ¿Severus? ¿Todo bien? - pregunto repentinamente Lupin, sacándolos a los dos de su trance, a uno de su maraña de pensamientos y al otro de sus recuerdos más traumaticos.

El oscuro profesor se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se erguía en toda su altura, sorprendiendo un poco a Harry por el repentino movimiento. Finalmente recompuesto, miro a Potter aún perdido en sus pensamientos y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, algo que notaron tanto Snape como Lupin.

Snape, ignorando el hecho que Lupin aun se encontraba en la habitación, acercó su mano hasta el revoltoso cabello azabache de Potter, el cual después de varios baños ya estaba libre de mugre y suciedad, y lo acarició suavemente. Harry se paralizó ante el tacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante él. Snape estaba en un conflicto interno en esos instantes; alejar su mano como si fuera fuego el que estuviera tocando o seguir con la caricia hasta... ¿Qué esperaba él conseguir con acariciar el cabello de Potter? ¿Tranquilizarlo? ¿Consolarlo? ¿Apoyarlo? Era realmente malo con el consuelo, no sabia que hacer ahora y su mente maquinaba a mil por segundo una solución. En cambio Lupin... ya hace rato que estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo, jamás, ni en sus sueños más extraños hubiera imaginado este tipo escenario.

\- No piense en ese maldito - dijo rotundamente Snape, después de largo rato callado. Aunque su tono había salido más abrupto de lo que a él le hubiera gustado - Él ya no puede hacerle daño, ya no más. Usted está aquí, a salvo y recuperándose, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Las esmeraldas le miraban conmocionadas, conteniendo la respiración, sin saber que estaba tenso se relajo en el suave tacto de aquella mano callosa y cálida, muy diferente a la de aquel sujeto. Harry entonces asintió con una leve sonrisa, tenia razón, después de todo; ese sujeto ya no estaba en este mundo, ya no podría hacerle más daño. _No más... si tan sólo él no..._

\- Si, señor.

Snape alejo su mano, dio un asentimiento conforme con el brillo decidido en los ojos de Potter y se volvió a Lupin, quien rápidamente volvió a cerrar la boca.

\- Lupin, no se hasta donde llega tu entendimiento hacia las pociones pero has que el señor Potter tome sus pociones correspondientes antes de dormir - se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia Harry - De todas formas, tengo entendido que después de llevar casi una semana consumiendolas recuerda perfectamente el orden de cada una ¿No es así, señor Potter?

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, señor - dijo casi de inmediato. Luego de otro asentimiento salió de la habitación y, sin darle una segunda mirada a la puerta-por mucho que le mataran las ganas, no lo hizo-, bajo las escaleras hasta el baño encerrandose en este.

De vuelta con Remus y Harry en la habitación ambos no sabían que decir, se miraron brevemente antes de que soltaran una risilla. Eso fue extraño, para todos lo fue. El oji miel se acercó hasta quedar sentado en la cama junto a Harry y acarició su mejilla, ignorando casi por completo el frío de esta.

\- ¿Quieres dormir ya, cachorro? - pregunto suavemente, el menor le miro con ojos cansados y soñolientos, se estaba acostumbrando a dormir más, nunca había dormido más de 5 o 6 horas de sueño completo. En aquellas 3 semanas sólo dormía alrededor de 2 a 3 horas, algo insano para el cuerpo humano, aunque era el mantenerse despierto o ser devorado en medio de la noche, _las noches eran las más peligrosas. _Remus sonrió divertido en ese momento - ¿O quieres que te lea un cuento?

Harry se río divertido - Ya no soy un niño, Moony - a pesar del brillo divertido y soñoliento hubo una pizca de tristeza.

**_Aun si era algo estúpido, me habría encantado que lo hiciera._**

Ajeno a tales pensamientos por parte de Harry, Remus le hizo tomarse sus pociones, a pesar de la cara de asco del menor en alguna de ellas, después eso lo instó a acostarse. Tomó las sábanas y lo arropó hasta el pecho, el castaño con una suave sonrisa enredo un poco sus dedos en la revoltoso cabellera.

\- Buenas noches, cachorro - dijo antes de depositar un casto beso en la frente del menor, haciendo que este arrugara la nariz pero aun así sonrió.

\- Buenas noches, Moony.

Ya estando la luz apagada y con la puerta cerrada Harry se levantó agilmente de la cama y se agachó en esta, entre la penumbra de la habitación rebusco por debajo de la cama, más exactamente en un pequeño cofre.

Susurrando algo en latín Harry abrió de par en par el cofre, dentro, a pesar de la espesa oscuridad, habían 10 frascos, la mitad de ellos contenían un brillante líquido rojo y la otra mitad de un dorado escarchado. Casi con temor y ansiedad tomó uno de los rojos y se lo bebió de un trago, tragando este ferozmente como si se tratase de un hombre sediento en medio del desierto.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a colocar el frasco ahora vacío en el cofre, lo cerró de un golpe y, escondiendolo de nueva cuenta, se trepó en la cama y se arropó con prisas. Ya quieto paso saliva; sabía a _sangre, sagre mágica..._

Tenia miedo.

No sólo de aquel vampiro, de lo que le había hecho, no sólo eso. También tenía miedo de... llegar a ser como _él._

No quería lastimar a nadie, por mucha hambre que tuviera, no quería hacerlo. Ultimamente se encontró horrorizado mirando con ojos hambrientos las venas de los cuellos de los miembros de la Orden, en especial la de Snape.

Sin saber porque se sonrojo un poco, avergonzado, rodó sobre la mullida cama. El oscuro hombre a pesar de ser casi tan pálido como él su temperatura corporal era cálida, a causa de su fría temperatura tenía tantas ganas de sentir esa calidez contra su piel, extrañaba eso de su anterior 'yo'.

Quería saber si su sangre era igual de cálida o hasta incluso más, la boca se le hacía agua de solo pensarlo, sacudió su cabeza alejando el pensamiento.

Si lo viera su padrino, literalmente babeando por Snape. Harry se río de sus pensamientos; su padrino perdiendo todo el color de su cara antes de caer desmayado al suelo como un costal de papas, luego lo llevaría a todas las tiendas mágicas y no mágicas para unos nuevos anteojos.

Aun así estaba extrañado.

**_¿Porque deseaba tanto la sangre de Snape?_**

**_Capítulo 4. Sweet Blood._**

**_*_****_00_****_*_**

***Nota de la autora:**

lamento mucho la tardanza, en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que este año estaba por graduarme y estábamos a rebosar de exámenes y pruebas y también con la llegada de la tesis/informe. Sin embargo, ante la llegada de la pandemia del covid-19 a mi país han pausado las clases, por lo tanto mientras estoy en mi cuarentena vi la oportunidad de terminar este capítulo y proseguir con la historia. Sin mas que añadir, espero que la estén disfrutando.

**_S.M._**


End file.
